Heart Of Glass
by FMA4EVER
Summary: Tears continued to fall like rain as the reason she was crying came to mind. The reason her heart broke every day when she took a breath. Why her heart was too sore to give up.Kikyo and Inuyasha...in love...


Heart Of Glass

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I WROTE the song.

**Dedicated to White Fuzzy Ears and Kie-Ten for y'all's awesome reviews!**

_I'll love you till the end of time,_

_Don't worry,_

_You'll be just fine,_

_But stop jerking me around,_

_This isn't the way it's gonna' go down..._

Kagome was mad. Real mad. She was running toward the well in hopes that she would be able to be strong enough to not return.

Tears continued to pour down her cheeks as she fell to the groud, only feet from the well. She ripped the neckless off her neck, the one holding the shards that she and Inuyasha managed to collect.

Tears continued to fall like rain as the reason she was crying came to mind. The reason her heart broke every day when she took a breath. Why her heart was too sore to give up.

Kikyo and Inuyasha...in love...

It hurt to even think of his name...

_Don't mess with me,_

_My heart of glass will bleed,_

_Don't crush my hopes and dreams,_

_They will shatter with ease,_

_Don't mess with me,_

_My heart of glass will bleed..._

He was with Kikyo and like always, she had to follow him. To make sure her heart still knew he would never love her.

She was listening carefully when she heard, "I love you Kikyo..."

She didn't let him finish as she ran as fast as she could away from the embracing couple.

And here she is now, too broken to be fixed. Usually, she will hide the tears and sad smile, but now it hurt to breath. She had never heard Inuyasha say he loved Kikyo out in the open like that and it hurt to know he did. She once told him she loved him, and kissed him. He kissed her back so she asumed he felt the same way, but ofcourse when it came to Kikyo, he just couldn't forget.

_Love me like you mean it,_

_Let me feel it,_

_Touch me with your warmth,_

_Embrace me with your joy,_

_I'm not some rag doll toy..._

She clutched the small jar the jewl shards were in as she took a raged breath. Her head was too sore from crying to conintue, so she sat in silence. A long, deathly silence. She stayed still till the sun went to bed and the moon came out to play.

She breathed in again, then out. She kept this up for what seemed like hours.

She soon heard footsteps behind her and a voice of an angel. It was distant, but it was there. She ignored it in hopes it would go the other way. She was in no mood to talk to anyone. Even an angel.

The footsteps and voice became louder and louder, but she coninued to look to the ground.

"Kagome?" The angel whispered.

So the angel knew her name.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" He asked.

She finally summoned up the strength and courage to turn and see the angel. He was beautiful. He had long, white hair with white, fuzzy ears. He had golden eyes that reminded her of someone. What was his name?

"Kagome! It's me! Inuyasha!" He whispered desperately.

Inuyasha! That's it!

"Kagome? Why did you leave?" Inuyasha asked as he got on his knees in front of Kagome.

_Don't mess with me,_

_My heart of glass will bleed,_

_Don't crush my hopes and dreams,_

_They will shatter with ease,_

_Don't mess with me,_

_My heart of glass will bleed..._

"What?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Why did you leave?" He asked softly.

Her memory was vague, but one word left her lips without a second thought.

"Kikyo..."

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat as Kagome whispered Kikyo's name.

She must have followed him when he was with Kikyo.

"Why?" She asked. "Why love her?"

Tears hit the back of his eyes, but he stubbornly pushed them away.

"I...I..." He tried to explain himself, but found it hopeless. How can he say he loves them both?

"I'll always love you Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered as she placed the jewl shards into his hand.

"What does this mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"That I love you enough to let you go..." Kagome replied.

_Don't make me walk away,_

_With tears in my eyes,_

_At least give me a reason why,_

_Please don't break me,_

_Cause my heart of glass will bleed..._

**The End**

**Review plz!**


End file.
